


Hang In There

by silverwolf9898x



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Sickfic, slight Spiritshipping if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwolf9898x/pseuds/silverwolf9898x
Summary: When Jesse gets sick in the alternate dimension instead of Blair, Jaden must cross the desert to get the medicine to save him. But will he make it in time.
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The summary probably sucks but anywhere here's my fic.

~School Infirmary~

Jaden was lying there in bed with Kuriboh, who was now solid, cuddled up beside him. Sitting up, he spared a glance to the bed near his, “Hey Axel, you awake over there?”, the latter shifting slightly in his bed but offering no reply, “Oh good you’re up, couldn’t sleep huh, just wanted to say that what you did back there, at the lab, was cool and I wanted to say thanks. Guess I owe ya one huh buddy.”

“You’re welcome Jaden, now get some sleep” came the response from the stoic transfer as he turned over. Jaden was about to place himself down on the bed when a scream rang out. Jaden flew from the bed, Axel following suit, they both listened closely.

“Did you hear that!” said Jaden. Axel just nodded as the two ran in the direction the sound came from. Stopping as they met Jim in the hallways “So I guess you guys heard it too.” “Are you kidding me!” Jaden exclaimed, “I think the whole school heard it!” The three continued to run in the direction the scream came from until they found Jesse and Blair lying on the floor in the hallway.

Jaden felt his veins turn to ice as he and the others quickly rushed over to them. Jaden took Jesse who was unconscious up in his arms while Jim did the same with Blair, “Hey Jess, come on buddy, wake up” he said as he desperately tried to get a response from the tealette.

“Jaden! It took Marcel!” Blair said weakly as she struggled to sit up in Jim’s arms. “We tried to stop it but it threw me against the wall and scratched him with its creepy hand” she exclaimed indicating to Jesse. Then Jaden looked down at the tealette in his arms and noticed a scratch..!

“I have never seen a scratch like that!” said Axel. It was glowing on poor Jesse’s arm.

“Jaden! Let’s gets them both to the infirmary! Afterward, we will try to find Marcel!” Jim said as he lifted Blair to carry her against his chest. Axel helped Jaden support Jesse as they rushed off to the infirmary. On the way, Jaden just wondered, _is that thing that attacked Jesse and Blair tonight the same creature he saw on the platform with Viper?!_. _Please be ok,_ he hoped, glancing at the tealette he was supporting who had yet to wake up.

~School Library~

After walking endlessly around in the hallways of the school, Adrian returned to the library. He sighed deeply, he had been unable to find it anywhere. However when he arrived at the library he could see a figure surrounded by candlelight, the figure became clearer as Adrian walked closer.

“Aren’t you that kid Marcel?!” he asked. “What are you doing here?!” he demanded. Marcel just looked at Adrian and smirked.

“Not anymore!” Marcel said his voice morphed and sounding much different than usual, his accent completely gone. “Surprise Adrian it’s me.” Adrian watched in horror as Marcel moved his newfound cape and showed him the creature's arm where Marcel’s left arm should’ve been.

“But we had a deal” Adrian exclaimed angrily “you promised to share all your power with me but now it seems you’ve gone and got yourself a new plan” he snarled.

“Nothing has changed,” Marcel assured, “I can still give you the power you desire, all I ask is that you follow my every command, as for this boy he’s the perfect vessel for me.”

“I’ll do it” Adrian replied. _If I have to take a few orders from this thing to get the power I desire, then so be it._

~Infirmary~

Jaden felt numb and powerless. Even from his perch on Bastion’s bed, he could see how the fever made the tealette shiver beneath the infirmary blankets. Ms. Fontaine was leaning over him, examining the wound once more. Blair had been fine and was cleared to leave after Ms. Fontaine checked her over to make sure she sustained no major injuries when she was flung against the wall.

Jesse had not been so lucky, the scratch was infected and he was burning up badly. The Europeans normally tanned skin was almost stark white against the infirmary bed, excluding the red flourish that donned his cheeks, a clear indication of the fever that was currently ravaging his body.

Jaden couldn’t help but glance over every few seconds, his friend's breathing was heavily laboured and from here he could see how Jesses' eyebrows kept furrowing as if in constant pain. It killed Jaden that all he could do was sit here and do nothing as he watched his best friend suffer like this, he would give anything for it to be him instead of Jesse in that bed.

“I’m worried about Jesse,” Bastion said, “The school doesn’t have the proper resources to treat him, we need to get back to our world before his condition worsens.” “You’re right!” Jaden agreed “but if you don’t know how to get us back then how will he get the help he needs?!” frustration evident in his tone. “I wish I had the answers for you, but I’m at my wits' end. I just hope that other students don’t become this ill” Bastion replied glancing in Jesse's direction.

The pair fell into an uneasy silence, except for Jesses laboured breathing and the soft meowing of Ruby Carbuncle from the end of Jesse's bed, a desperate plea that her master would just wake up and be alright. _Me and you both_ _Ruby_ , Jaden thought sadly.

Ms. Fontaine just stood up and sighed. “Is there anything we can do, please?” Jaden asked the nurse. “Unless you know where to find a first aid kit with all this medication, Jesses condition will only worsen” she replied, shaking her head while handing the brunet a list. Jaden’s heart sank as he read the list. “Damn, that’s a lot of medicine!”

“Wait, did you say first aid kit, The submarine! I saw one stranded in the desert. It must have a first aid kit on board!” Bastion exclaimed suddenly.

Jaden could feel renewed hope rising in his chest as he sprung to Jesse's bedside. “Hear that Jess” he cried gabbing the sick boy's hand, “We’re going to go to that sub and find that first aid kit and then you’ll get better, I promise. Just hang in there till we get back ok!”.

Just then the tealette shifted and his emerald orbs opened a crack, but Jaden could see they were clouded over with pain, and fever. “Det gjør vondt” was the soft whimper that was elected from the sick boy before he slipped slowly back into a restless sleep.

“Wait, what does that mean?” Jaden questioned the other two. Bastion shook his head equally as confused. “Don’t worry he’s delirious, it’s probably just the fever talking nonsense” Ms. Fontaine offered. “Ok…” Jaden replied still not convinced.

“Now one question though” Jaden pondered “Do you think Crowler will let us go?”

~Chancellor Shephard’s Office~

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!!” Crowler screamed at the gang for their suggestion. “I’m in charge and I say nobody goes anywhere, it’s far too dangerous!”

“Please Crowler, Jesse needs that medicine” Jaden protested, “And besides it’s not like we can just run to the drug store and put an order in.”

“You don’t even have to go professor” Axel added, “We can handle it, it’s better if you stay with the remaining students anyway.”

“I know but if something were to happen to you, your parents would have my job” Crowler insisted shaking his head in his hands. “Oh, why do all the important decisions always fall on my shoulders.”

“Look!” Jaden yelled slamming his hands down on Crowlers' desk, “There’s no medicine left and we need to find some and fast, so just give us the green light to go and find that sub” he yelled shocking the gang at the anger emanating from the Slifer.

“Look professor don’t worry if I’m with them nothing bad is going to happen” Axel assured. “You got that right there mate, Axel, and I are very well trained for situations such as this” Jim added. “Here,” Axel continued, pouring a bunch of student notebooks onto the desk in front of them, “Student notebooks?” Syrus questioned. “Not quite, see I’ve reconfigured their hard drive to act as global positioning homing beacons, this ensures we won’t get lost and will be able to find our way back to the academy” Axel explained.

“Crowler please, we need to go and do this” Jaden pleaded. Crowler just sat there and sighed loudly. Just then Professor Bonaparte came running in crying before falling to a heap on the floor. “Crowler! I can’t find him, Marcel is missing! Why, why, why….” the vice-chancellor sobbed from his spot on the floor. “Calm down there are lots of students missing, is this Marcel someone special?” Crowler asked. “No! It’s not like Marcel is my son or anything even close to that! He’s just one of the more petite students at duel academy and I’m concerned for his well-being!” he yelled shaking his hands.

“Well, Crowler do you need another reason to let us go!” Jaden demanded. Crowler let out a heavy sigh, “Well, I guess I have no choice. You can go.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's another chapter.

~Duel Academy Entrance~

The gang was gathered at the front of the school all geared up and rearing to go. “So, here’s the game plan, you guys stay and guard duel academy and we’ll go look for the first aid kit,” Jaden said to the others.

“Don’t worry, if anybody causes any trouble then they’ll have to deal with The Chazz” Chazz replied with a confident smirk. 

“Just remember to be careful and make it back to us safely” Alexis added. 

“Don’t worry Lex, we’ll be ok” Jaden assured her with a thumbs up.

“Wait Jaden, I’m going with you,” Adrian said. “You sure, I thought you were hurt,” Jim asked skeptically. “Don’t worry, I’m feeling much better” Adrian assured him. “And besides it’s the least I could do for Jesse after he saved me from that Harpy.” “Well then come on let's go” Jaden rallied as they headed out.

 _This excursion is giving me the perfect opportunity to find that sub and cover my tracks because if these guys find out about that card I’m after my plans could be in serious jeopardy. Besides I can keep him happy by watching Jaden’s every move,_ Adrian thought as he followed behind the group who remained completely oblivious to his true intent.

“Watch them well Adrian, you work for me now” Marcel chuckled from his perch on the school's roof. The creature's hand then turned into a duel disk, “Now to send Jaden a little welcoming present” Marcel sneered as he produced ‘Rock Spirit’ from his deck and proceeded to summon it.

~Out In The Desert~

“Hey guys,” Jaden said stopping and turning to the group “I was thinking since duel monsters are real in this dimension we could just summon them and fly to the sub, it would be much quicker and it sure beats walking” he suggested.

“I’m afraid not mate, Jess was telling me last time after he summoned his Pegasus that the bio bands were still draining energy after we summon monsters, so we should be careful about using our decks” Jim explained.

“Well with danger lurking around every corner it seems like using our decks is going to be our last resort” Adrian agreed.

“Look we need to focus, it’s dangerous out here” Axel barked.

“I am focused” Jaden immediately shot back “We’re getting to that sub and I’m not coming back without that medicine!” he snapped, determination evident.

Suddenly Shirley let out a warning growl which Jim picked up on immediately, “Quick everybody! Take cover, something is coming” he yelled. 

They all quickly rushed over to a giant rock just in time before a massive duel monster appeared from beneath the desert sand. The monster was made out of stone with big dangerous looking claws. The gang held their breath and waited patiently, it wasn’t long before the monster burrowed back underground and disappeared. It was a close call they all thought as they breathed a sigh of relief.

~Time Skip~

“Look!” Jaden yelled excitedly, they could see the submarine now in full view, it was about a couple of meters away from them. “It’s the sub!” Jaden cried as he began running towards it.

“No Jaden wait!” Jim yelled after him, but it was too late. A giant sand crater appeared out of nowhere and Jaden fell right into it. Axel immediately sprang into action taking a rope from his bag and expertly tying it around his waist and jumped down into the hole to rescue Jaden once he had handed the other end to Adrian. Thankfully Axel managed to reach Jaden just in time.

“Quick we have to pull them up” Jim yelled as he and Adrian managed to heave Jaden and Axel up from the sand crater. They then proceeded to the submarine.

~Submarine~

“HELLO?” Jaden yelled once they had all reached the bottom of the submarines ladder. “Anybody home?”, no reply came and all they could hear was Jaden’s voice echoing off of the walls of the sub. 

“It’s empty, I think it’s deserted” Adrian clarified.

“Wow, that’s quite the brilliant deduction Adrian” Axel replied his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

“I say we split up” Jaden suggested. “Here’s the list of medicine Ms. Fontaine needs, we have to go find that and also see if there’s any food or supplies we can take back to duel academy with us”. 

“Sounds like a plan” Jim agreed.

~With Jim~

 _Where’d this sub come from anyway_ , he thought as he walked the subs hallways looking at the list in his hand. Looking up he spots cabinets filled with supplies. “Could this be it Shirley?” he asked his trusted croc as he took some bottles from the press. “Bingo girl, we’ve hit the jackpot!”

~With Jaden~

He had entered what appeared to be a kitchen. “Hmm… empty” Jaden pouted checking the fridge and a few presses. “Kuri” Kuriboh chirped, Jaden smiled when he saw the stack of canned food. “Good job buddy” he winked at his partner.

~With Axel~

He had entered what he assumed was the sleeping quarters. “These will keep us warm in case that sun ever sets” he mused as he stripped the sheets and blankets off of all the beds to bring back with them. Now let’s see what else this sub has got, he thought as he proceeded deeper into the sub until he found torpedo tubes, _wow this sub isn’t_ _messing around._

~With Adrian~

He had found what he was looking for, the submarines control centre. He needed to erase all evidence of himself, his family, and any mention of that card. “Perfect” he smirked erasing the files with a few clicks of the keyboard, _it’s like I I never existed._

~Duel Academy Library~

“Time for action my ‘Rock Spirit’, lay waste to them!” Marcel commanded.

~Back at the Submarine~

Marcels ‘Rock Spirit’ appeared on top of the sub. It pulled a card out of its deck “Now this might sting” he laughed. “Go my ‘Fiend Scorpions’ lay waste to them.”

The gang was back at the meeting point just waiting on Jim’s return. “Great news fellas! I found all the first aid we need, this place had tonnes of the stuff” he cheered.

“I also managed to get a few blankets” Axel added.

“Nice work” Jaden complimented. “I also managed to find some food.. well Kuriboh did actually” he chuckled.

“We got what we came for, it’s time to head back,” Axel said and the others agreed.

They were all about to leave when suddenly form the escape hole a herd of scorpions assembled. “Scorpions!” Jim gasped. “Well they’re about to get crushed” Jaden exclaimed as he activated his duel disk and summoned his ‘Clayman’ to the field in defence mode. 

“Now’s our chance, let’s make a run for it” Axel yelled, as they all made a beeline for a nearby empty room and slammed the door shut. “We should be safe for now” Axel breathed, but they knew they couldn’t stay in there forever. They needed an escape plan. 

Suddenly Jaden looked in horror at his duel disk. “Guys! I think we might have a problem!” he said pointing at his card which was now in facedown position. _It must’ve been a spell card,_ Jaden thought.

Axel looked out the little window “An ‘8-claws Scorpion’! If it attacks a monster face down its attack becomes 2400! Jay your ‘Clayman’ doesn’t stand a chance” he cursed as ‘Clayman’ was destroyed and the door was blasted open. Everybody readied their duel disks as the army of scorpions advanced. 

“Wait!” Axel yelled “we can’t all fight these creatures, we’ll lose too much energy! I’ll use this” he cried activating his firewall, “that should keep them at bay” he sighed.

Outside the ‘Rock Spirit’ sneered angrily and summon his ‘Sand Doodlebug’, if he couldn’t harm them physically, then he would just bury them alive. His ‘Doodlebug’ created a giant whirlpool in the sand, causing the submarine to start sinking. 

Inside the gang could feel everything beginning to rumble. Axel knew instantly they were sinking and when a ton of sand suddenly rushed in their exit point, he knew he was right. 

“No time to waste, we got to move” he ordered as the gang ran.

“So do you think this sub has an emergency exit of something,” Jim asked.

“Negative!” Axel responded, “The only way out, is the way we came in!”

“Well that doesn’t leave us with too many options then does it mate,” said Jim.

“Maybe not!” Jaden said quickly. “I wonder if they have those torpedo tube things down here?” Axel looked at him surprised and then nodded, “Hey I think I see where you’re going with this Jaden!” 

“Yeah those tubes could be our way out” Jaden responded. “What, but they’re that way” exclaimed Axel pointing behind him. They had to turn around.

They finally arrived at the tubes. “Now we open them” Jaden declared. “But then a ton of sand is going to rush in” Axel questioned. “And our secret weapon will rush out” Jaden winked.

“Right, Jaden you ready,” Axel asked preparing to open the tubes. “This plan of yours better work because otherwise, we aren’t going to get a second chance.” 

“Do it!” Jaden responded holding two cards in his hand ready to go. “I summon ‘Elemental Hero Neos’ and ‘Neo Spacian Grand Mole’! Contacts fusion!”.

Outside the sub ‘Rock Spirit’ stood proud on the hand of his ‘Sand Doodlebug’ as he watched the submarine sink beneath the desert sand. “Hahaha! Looks like those fools failed!” he laughed. Just then the sub began to rise back to the surface with ‘Grand Neos’ carrying it and throwing it onto the two monsters destroying them both instantly. 

“Alright, Neos did it!” yelled Jaden happily. The others sighed deeply. 

“Yeah, Neos did it alright” Jim groaned. “Now move it! You’re lying on top of me!”

Neos had shaken the submarine a lot, which resulted in the gang landing in a giant pile on top of each other.

~Back at Duel Academy Library~

Marcel doubled over in pain, clutching his arm, a result of his ‘Rock Spirits’ demise. But he quickly straightened up laughing maniacally. “Thank you Jaden” he smiled “the more you fight the more your energy becomes mine.” 

~Back at the Submarine~

Everybody had managed to exit the submarine safely without any more disturbances. “Right the signal is still strong” announced Axel checking to make sure the homing beacons were still working. “So now we just follow them back to the academy, Jim you got the first aid kit?”. 

“Got it here, safe and sound” Jim replied. 

“Right we better get a move on then” Adrian nodded.

“Yes we better get back quickly, but we still need to be careful, we’re not out of the woods yet and who knows what’s next” Axel lectured as they headed back in the direction of the academy.


	3. Chapter 3

~Back at Duel Academy Infirmary~

Ms. Fontaine was leaning over Jesses' bed once more. “I’m just going to clean your wound Jesse” she coaxed, unwrapping the bandages from around his upper arm revealing the horrifically infected scratch. The bright yellow glow was still prominent and a sickly purple outline had developed.

The flush on Jesses' cheeks had intensified and he was shivering uncontrollably despite all of the blankets. 

“This isn’t good at all”, Ms. Fontaine dismayed, “his fever keeps spiking and the infection seems to be getting worse” she sighed, applying fresh bandages to the wound.

“I hope they find the medicine he needs and soon” she prayed.

~Back in the Desert~

“Are you sure this is the way back to Duel Academy?” Jaden questioned.

“Of course” Jim replied, “Axel those homing beacons are still working right?”

“Yeah, the signals still strong” Axel answered, “How about the first aid Jay?”

“It’s all safe and sound!” Jaden replied gripping the first aid kit tightly. You’re going to be ok Jess, I’ll make sure of it. Just hang in there, he thought.  
  
“We should be closing in on the next beacon soon guys so keep a lookout for it” Axel announced. 

“It’s over there” Adrian called pointing to the ground in front of them.

“Right where I left you,” Axel said. “And this one makes five guys, which means we’re halfway home so easing up isn’t an option.”

“He’s right mate” Jim agreed “We got to hustle it up, you guys ready?”

“Yeah!” the others agreed.

“Hey look” Adrian called motioning to the remains of some unknown creature.

“How long do you think he’s been there?” Jim asked.

“And how long till we all end up just like him, we have to find a way back to our dimension” Adrian wondered.

“We know!” Jaden retorted “But right now we need to stay focused! We have to get this medication back for Jesse and fast!”

“Jaden’s right” Jim chimed in “There’s no time to lose guys!”

“Right!” came the unified response.

~Time Skip~

“Look, we’re almost back” Jaden exclaimed with glee.

“Let’s keep moving then mates, Jesse’s waiting” Jim proclaimed.

“Kuri, Kuri’ Kuriboh exclaimed panickily, appearing beside Jaden.

“Huh, what’s up buddy” Jaden questioned before a giant creature appeared out of the sand heading towards Duel Academy.

“What is that thing” cried Jim.

“Sand Moth!” Adrian called “And it’s heading towards Duel Academy!”

“I’m on it!” Axel declared jumping into action and activating his duel disk. “Go blaze accelerator! Fire, volcanic shell” he yelled after loading his accelerator and firing it, landing a direct hit on the sand moth, destroying it. 

“Head to the school!” Axel barked. But suddenly two more sand moths appeared from the ground. 

“Oh no guys, looks like it’s got a twin!” Jaden yelled. 

“Don’t worry guys, leave it to me! I’ll handle these moths” Axel ordered readying his blaze accelerator once more as the rest of the group made a break for the school.

“Boy I’ve heard the expression take one for the team but this is like four or five for Axel!” Jaden quipped.

~Duel Academy Entrance~

“It’s awfully quiet around here” Adrian noted as the group approached the front gates of Duel Academy. The stone blocks depicting certain monsters were collected in a barrier surrounding the front door.

“I thought there would have been someone guarding the entrance” Jaden puzzled.

“Somethings not right” Jim speculated narrowing his eye as they cautiously entered the main building.

“Hello, anybody in here” Jaden called. “Alexis?, Syrus?, Hassleberry?” 

“Look there’s somebody” Jim pointed in the direction of an Obelisk student who was slowly making their way towards them.

“Oh hi there, we have some questions..” Jaden stammered to the approaching student.

The boy just moaned a quiet response and lifted his head to meet Jaden’s. His eyes were heavy and he looked incredibly tired. He lifted his duel disk which looked like to the boy it weighed a ton and said in a dull ghostly tone “Duel me”.

“Jaden to your right” Jim yelled from behind him. More students appeared from behind the doors and were descending the stairways. All of which had the same tired eyes and slumped posture as the Obelisk student and all of them were closing in on the group.

“What’s going on?” asked Jaden as he stepped back to re-join the group.

“Not sure mate” Jim responded, “But they’re acting like zombies”.

 _This must be his doing!_ Adrian realized.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to stick around,” said Jim, as the group of stumbling students drew closer.

“Agreed,” said Adrian “Let’s get to the nurses’ office and help Jesse.”

Jaden held up his duel disk and prepared himself for a duel. He was about to draw his first hand when a voice shouted from his right, “Jaden, no!”

Alexis and Hassleberry were running towards them pushing a cart with a ladder tied lengthways to it. “Don’t duel them!” Alexis warned.

“Hey what’s going on!” Jaden asked as they got closer.

“Run now explain later!” Hassleberry bellowed.

The group fell in behind the cart and ran behind it. The ladder pushing the other students away long enough for them to escape the horde of zombie-like students.

“Why shouldn’t I duel them?” Jaden shouted, “I could’ve taken them down!”

“Trust me sarge, you’ll thank us” Hassleberry replied.

“We need to get somewhere safe!” Alexis yelled.

“But where’s Syrus?” Jaden asked.

“Just run Jaden!” Alexis hollered at him.

“This looks like a good place to regroup” Alexis decided as the gang ducked into an empty restroom ensuring to lock the door behind them. There was silence for a few moments as the group caught their breath.

“Right so now that we’re safe, can you explain what’s going on Alexis?” Adrian asked.

“Yeah, why is half the school moaning and groaning” Jim added.

“Well, we don’t know the why exactly, we just know the when” she replied. 

“While you boys were out on your mission it started happening. First, it was just a handful of students acting all strange” Hassleberry supplied.

“And soon that number began to multiply” Alexis continued. “It’s like this, whenever they find someone who’s not like them, they challenge them to a duel. The thing is though, they keep coming and coming. As soon as they’re defeated they get right back up and start to duel again without any rest. Since the bio bands are still working, eventually you just drop and become one of them…” she finished.

“Seriously?!” said Jaden “So those students are like a bunch of duel ghouls?! What can we do? Is there any way to beat these things?”

“There must be a way,” said Jim. “Maybe if we find the source of whatever’s making them act weird, we can find a way to stop them”.

 _It must be him_ , Adrian thought, _He’ll stop at nothing to get even with Jaden._

“Yes well until we find a way to stop them, the gym and Shepard’s office are the safest areas. Most of the students who haven’t become infected yet are there and both places are boarded uptight” Alexis explained.

“So eh… is Syrus at the gym?” Jaden asked hopefully.

“Well..” Hassleberry began “you see, we got separated and I’m not sure what happened to the little guy, it’s like he went AWOL.”

“I’m sure he fine” Alexis assured them “you know Syrus, he’s probably safe and sound hiding in a locker somewhere.”

“Yeah, he does do that” Jaden chuckled. “I do hope he’s safe though..”

“He will be” Jim agreed. “Syrus can take care of himself.”

“Now what about Jesse?” Axel began dropping down from the bathroom roof after finishing his previous excursion, “we need to find a way to get the first aid kit to the infirmary and fast!” 

~Infirmary~

“Duel me” the ghouls groaned banging and scratching outside the infirmary door.

Ms. Fontaine sighed pulling out her PDA, “This is Ms. Fontaine, anyone please respond if you can hear me!” she cried desperately, though the only response she got was static.

“Duel me, Duel me” the cries of the ghouls intensified.

“This isn’t good” she dismayed looking over to Jesses' bed. She could see the European begin to toss and turn in distress.

“Oh no, please hang on” she begged, the banging escalating further as she tried her best to hold the doors to keep the ghouls out.

 _I can’t hold this much longer, somebody please hurry_ , she thought distraught as she looked over her shoulder at the sick tealette.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's another chapter I guess.

~Back with the Gang~ 

“Ready guys,” Jaden asked the group “it’s time we try and make our way to Jesse and Ms. Fontaine!”

“Jaden it’s not safe!” Alexis exclaimed.

“Wait Jaden” Axel barked. “I know you’re worried about Jesse but you can’t go barging in without a plan it’s too dangerous!”

“Fine then” Jaden snapped “if you got a plan then why don’t you start talking Axel!”

Just then a muffled cry could be heard from beyond the bathroom door. “Sounds like they got another one” Adrian commented. 

“It seems so” Jim agreed as the all stuck their heads out of the door to see what the commotion was, only to come face to face with a massive group of advancing duel ghouls.

“Jaden, duel me, duel me now!” groaned a familiar voice, before a Chazz ghoul made their way to the front of the group.

“No!” Jaden dismayed “they got Chazz!”

“Enough standing around” Hassleberry yelled grabbing his kart. “It’s time somebody did something about these guys! Out of our way you bunch of sleepwalkers! Unless you want to ride on the Hassleberry express” he bellowed charging at the group of duel ghouls.

“Guys! This way is clear” Axel yelled grabbing everybody’s attention pointing down one of the hallways.

“Hassleberry let’s go!” Jaden yelled as the rest of the group ran in the direction Axel pointed out.

“Sorry Chazz” Hassleberry stammered before ramming the kart into the latter’s gut before taking off after the gang.

The gang ran into another empty room, stopping to catch their breaths.

“They’re everywhere” Alexis exclaimed, “we’re never going to get to the infirmary at this rate!”

“Where have you guys been?” came a muffled cry from the corner of the room as they all looked to see Syrus sitting on the floor curled up in a ball.

“Syrus! I knew you’d be ok” Jaden sighed in relief.

“Go away guys” Syrus cried out. “I don’t want you to see me like this!”

“To see you like what buddy?” Hassleberry questioned.

“Yeah?” Jaden replied also confused “we’ve all seen you cry before.”

“I was scared, so I hid in my favourite locker but I’m glad you’re all here now…. so you can all duel me!” Syrus proclaimed turning round to reveal that he too had fallen victim to the duel ghouls.

“No” Jaden breathed “they got you too.”

Just then the lockers began to open one by one as more duel ghouls emerged from them, surrounding the gang.

“We’ve no choice!” Jaden cried activating his duel disk. “I activate polymerization to fuse ‘Elemental Hero Avion’ and ‘Elemental Hero Burstinatrix’ to form ‘Elemental Hero Flame Wingman’.”

“Ok and now what?!” Alexis exclaimed.

“Now go ‘Flame Wingman’ take out the wall behind us” Jaden commanded. ‘Flame Wingman’ turned and fired a blast creating a gaping hole in the wall which the gang escaped through.

~Empty Classroom~

“Chazz and Syrus, how could we just leave them behind?” Hassleberry lamented.

“We’ll figure out a way to get them back don’t worry” Jim assured the dino duelist.

“Here Hassleberry take this” Jaden said removing his backpack and throwing it at his friend, “Listen, guys, the rest of you have to get to the gym!”

“And what about you?! Where are you going?” Alexis demanded.

“I’m going to the nurses’ office! I need to get Jesse this medicine, he needs me!” Jaden insisted.

“Jaden stop you have to think rationally,” Axel said trying to intervein. “He and Ms. Fontaine are on the other side of the building, you’ll never make it by yourself! There are too many ghouls between here and there.”

“He’s right” Adrian added, “And besides how do we know they haven’t already become one of them?”

“They might have become ghouls, they might not have, that’s a risk I’m just going to have to take, they’re both trapped there all alone and Jesse’s sick we need to help them!”

“Help! Is anyone there?” came a muffled cry from Jadens pocket.

“It’s Ms. Fontaine” Alexis realised.

Jaden quickly pulled out his PDA and looked at it, only seeing static on the screen, “Ms. Fontaine, can you hear me?”

All of them waited a few moments before they heard Ms. Fontaines' voice again, “Jaden? Oh, thank goodness, I have been trying to get in contact with somebody for a while, but I haven’t been able to reach anyone until now. We’re safe from them for now but those things keep banging on the door and…” the gang couldn’t hear the rest as the signal cut off.

“Wait Ms. Fontaine, hello? Are you still there? How’s Jesse? We have medicine!” Jaden cried desperately but all he got in response was muffle static. “We’re coming to rescue you, hello? Answer me please!”

“Hurry” the muffled cry came from his PDA “I don’t know how much longer I can keep them out!” was all they heard before the line went dead again.

“Hello, Ms. Fontaine? Can you hear me?” Jaden shouted into his PDA. “It’s no use I can’t get in touch with Ms. Fontaine anymore! We have no choice we got to get to the infirmary and go rescue them, we’re their only hope and I don’t plan on letting them down!”

“Jaden wait!” Jim yelled just as Jaden was about to take off.

“What do you want me to do stand here and do nothing! I promised Jesse I’d get him that first aid kit and I don’t plan on breaking that promise!” exclaimed Jaden.

“Mate, we understand,” said Jim “so let us help you, hope you didn’t think we’d just stand here and let you do this all on your own.”

Axel and Adrian nodded in agreement.

“Right so here’s our plan,” Jim said placing the supplies they had gathered from the submarine in a pile on the floor. “While we’re gone Hassleberry and Alexis you take these supplies and make your way over to the gym.”

“But we should help you” Alexis argued.

“They’ll be ok Lex” Hassleberry assured her “and besides our job is just as important as theirs.”

“Yeah, we need to keep the gym secure, so you can’t let it get overrun, it might be our last stronghold” Adrian explained.

“Right then everybody you ready?” Jaden asked.

“Hey guys,” Axel said catching everybody’s attention. “I’ve been thinking of a way to keep those duel ghouls distracted, just trust me on this I think I know somebody who can wing it.”

~Hallway~

Axels plan to use Winged Kuriboh to lure the duel ghouls away worked exactly like he hoped it would. 

“Great idea Axel” Jaden complimented.

“Like that, cause let me tell you I’m just getting warmed up” Axel replied leading the group to the auditorium. Axel quickly ran down to the podium getting down on one knee before removing a board from the floor. “According to the schematics I found, there should be a shaft right underneath us.”

“Do you think there are any duel ghouls down there?” Adrian asked.

Axel shook his head, “There shouldn’t be anyone down there but we can’t know for sure, so we need to be careful.” 

Jaden nodded his head right before he jumped down into the hole with Jim jumping down after him, followed by Adrian and then Axel.

“So far so good” Axel commented climbing out of the ventilation shaft before turning to help Jaden out. 

“Duel me, Duel” came the familiar groaning of a single duel ghoul making its way towards them.

“Looks like we spoke too soon” Jaden muttered, “Axel I thought you said there wouldn’t be any of them down here.”

“Guess I was wrong” Axel shrugged.

As the ghoul continued to approach them the group readied their duel disks until Adrian spoke up, “Listen, guys, I’ll hold this one off.”

“You will?” Axel asked skeptically.

“Yeah, you guys just keep heading to the nurses' office and I’ll meet up with you there. Trust me this won’t take long, now all of you get going” said Adrian.

“Good luck,” Jim said as the gang continued in the direction of the infirmary.

“Ok let’s duel” Adrian began activating his duel disk. _That’s it Adrian be the hero, let Jaden think you’re on his side,_ Adrian thought. _But I better make this quick, don’t want that bio band draining too much of my energy. I can’t risk becoming too weak._

~With the Gang~

“Is the coast clear?” Jaden asked sticking his head out of a classroom door.

“No wait here” Axel commanded, “There’s another one coming.”

“So are we just going to stay here? It’s just one ghoul after all” Jaden pointed out.

“Shirley you ready!” Jim interjected, “Boys I think I'll take a crack at them.”

Jim ran out into the hall activating his duel disk ready to face the ghoul. 

“Jim, you sure you got this guy?” Axel asked concerned.

“No worries mate just get that medicine to Jess!” Jim replied.

~Outside the Infirmary~

When Axel and Jaden arrived they discovered a giant horde of duel ghouls surrounding the infirmary entrance trying to get in. 

“There’s no way we can get through them all” Jaden dismayed. “There has to be another way in there?”

Jaden turned around to see Axel throw his grapple into the ceiling and hoist himself up.

“Up here,” Axel said removing part of the ceiling before giving Jaden a hand up.

Once they were both up Axel explained his plan, “Now we set up another diversion, but this time I’ll be the decoy and lead those things away while you drop down and rescues Jesse and Ms. Fontaine.”

“Sounds good” Jaden agreed as Axel dropped down and activated his duel disk as planned before running down the hall, the duel ghouls following suit.

 _Ok now it’s my turn_ , Jaden thought before noticing another removed ceiling tile. “Oh no that’s directly over the nurses’ office” Jaden panicked rushing over to it. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The duel was by far the hardest part to write so far, but I tried my best so please bear with me and enjoy!

~Infirmary~

“Ms. Fontaine? Jesse? You in here?” asked Jaden scanning the room before dropping down gracefully from the ceiling. Am I too late, he panicked. Luckily he spotted Ms. Fontaine in the corner sitting next to Jesses' bed. 

“You’re alright” he sighed in relief, “Boy am I glad those things didn’t get in here. I was afraid I wouldn’t get to you guys in time! I’ve got the first aid kit, Jess, see I told ya I wouldn’t let you down” he grinned.

“Thank you Jaden” Ms. Fontaine replied in an ominous voice “but I think Jesses going to be just fine without it.”

“What” Jaden stammered confused, “you don’t need it? Why not?” he started before being cut off by Ms. Fontaines' dark chuckle. “Because you see I’m prescribing a different treatment” she laughed before turning around to reveal she too had fallen to the duel ghouls.

“Now Jaden it’s time you became one of us too. Care to duel” she smirked knowing she had Jaden cornered.

“No they got you too” Jaden dismayed, _but it’s not too late to save Jesse_. “You’re on!” he growled.

“Submit to us Jaden” Ms. Fontaine drawled “it’s easy.. or at least it can be.”

“Understand this, that’s not going to happen” Jaden shot back.

“Too bad” Ms. Fontaine sighed “that means it’s the hard way then, which won’t be much fun for you.”

 _It’s now or never to save Jesse_ , Jaden thought. _If I duel her and win afterward I’ll be able to get Jesse and get straight_ _out._ “Well then looks like you got yourself a duel,” Jaden said placing the first aid kit carefully on the ground beside him and activating his duel disk.

“Prepare to join us” Ms. Fontaine chuckled, “and Jesse’s next when I’m done with you.” 

“Never” Jaden sneered “stay away from him!”

“Duel, duel” the other ghouls chanted stepping forward.

“Down boys” Ms. Fontaine commanded, “he’s all mine!”

“Let’s duel!” they both cried.

~With Adrian~ 

“That was easy” Adrian scoffed as the ghoul he was dueling collapsed. _Now to see how Jaden and the others are faring._

“Ugh.. duel..” came distance groaning. 

_Uh oh, there’s more on the way,_ Adrian realised. _This one here also doesn’t know when to stay down. I can’t fight them all, I need to conserve my energy,_ he noted as his bio band flashes orange draining him. He turned to the empty hallway and bolted.

~With Jim~

 _Alexis was right those things are relentless,_ Jim fretted running at full speed down the hallways. _I took one of them down twice and he still kept coming! I think it’s time I got back to the boys._

“Agh” he stopped just before he ran into a wall of duel ghouls.

“Duel me, duel me, duel me” they chanted.

 _Looks like the boys will have to wait a little longer_ , Jim concluded activating his duel disk.

~Infirmary~

Ms. Fontaine drew, “The first move is mine, I summon ‘Nurse Reficule the Fallen One’ in attack mode.” Atk: 1400. 

The move resulted in a strong gust of wind with displaced some objects in the room. _Oh man, that monster she just summoned nearly blew this place apart._ I better win this quick before the whole place comes crashing down! Jaden thought glancing at Jesses' bed.

“I’ll end my turn with two face downs” she finished.

“My turn then,” said Jaden drawing, “I activate ‘Polymerization’ to fuse ‘Elemental Hero Avion’ and ‘Elemental Hero Burstinatrix’ to create ‘Elemental Hero Flame Wingman’ in attack mode.” Atk: 2100.

The resulting gust from Wingman’s summoning created cracks in the infirmary’s walls and ceiling. “Oh no the ceiling!” Jaden cried watching in horror as the ceiling above Jesses' bed began to collapse. 

In a flash of blue light, ‘Sapphire Pegasus’ appeared wrapping his wings protectively around Jesse just in time to protect him from the debris. 

“Don’t worry Jaden” Pegasus neighed. “We’ll protect Jesse! You just focus on winning this duel.”

“Right” Jaden replied “Now go ‘Flame Wingman’ let her have it” he yelled declaring an attack. 

“Not so fast” Ms. Fontaine countered “I activate my trap ‘Dark Cure’, thanks to this trap when you summon a monster it will increase your life points by half of the summoned monsters attack points.”

“Wait you mean I get points?” Jaden asked narrowing his eyes in confusion as he became surrounded by a blue aura.

“Now ‘Reficules’ effect activates, and that means that as long as she remains on the field, if you would gain life points through an effect then the effect is reversed and you take the points as damage instead! Now go Anti-Cure!”

Jaden’s eyes widened in shock “Say what?” The blue aura around him then turned red and he screamed as he felt intense pain throughout his entire body. Jaden LP: 4000-2750.

“Now I reveal my second face down” Ms. Fontaine announced. “It’s my trap ‘Brutal Potion’, one this trap is activated my ‘Nurse Reficule the Fallen One’ gains 1000 extra attack points. But it only lasts the duration of a turn whenever you take damage from an effect.” Atk: 1400-2400.

“That means I can’t attack with ‘Wingman’ this turn” Jaden gritted. “I’ll just set three face downs and end my turn.”

“Now with your turn over my nurses’ attack points return to their original state.” Atk: 2400-1400. “And now I draw!” she drew her next card and looked at it and a smirk appeared on her face. “I play the spell card ‘Bonfire’, this card allows me to take a level four or below pyro type monster from my deck and add it to my hand and I choose my ‘Burning Algae’.”

“Next I play the spell ‘Magical Stone Excavation’ which allows me to send two of my ‘Burning Algae’ do the graveyard and in return, I can take a spell card from my graveyard and add it to my hand” she explained. “And now for my favourite part”, she continued, “With two ‘Burning Algae’ in my graveyard you gain another 2000 life points.”

“No not again” Jaden grimaced bracing himself. 

“Reficules effect activates once more, now those extra life points are once again taken away from you! Go once more Anti-Cure!” she cried.

“Ahhhhh” Jaden screamed in agony as his life points fell once more. LP: 2950-950.

“And don’t forget ‘Brutal Potion’” she laughed as ‘Nurse Reficules’ attack increased once more. Atk: 1400-2400.

“I’m nearly out of life points” Jaden gasped. “And she hasn’t even attacked me yet!”

“Now since I added it back to my hand I activate ‘Bonfire’, this allows me to add another ‘Burning Algae’ to my hand,” she chuckled “and now I’ll summon it.” Atk: 500

“Turning up the heat huh” Jaden commented as embers from her ‘Algae’ flew everywhere. “Not cool! Guys protect Jesse” he pleaded to the crystal beasts. Sapphire Pegasus wrapped his wings protectively around Jesse once more and Topaz Tiger and Amethyst Cat materialized for extra protection.

“We’re on it” Pegasus assured him “Just focus on the duel!” 

“Now my ‘Algae’ attack his ‘Flame Wingman’” Ms. Fontaine commanded. 

If this attack goes through her ‘Burning Algae’ will be destroyed and then I’ll gain 1000 more life points, but thanks to her nurse I’ll lose 1000 life points instead and lose the duel, Jaden thought. Luckily I have this.

“I activate my face down ‘Hero Barrier’, this trap allows me to cancel out one attack against one of my elemental hero’s.” An energy barrier formed in front of ‘Wingman’ and blocked ‘Burning Algae’s’ attack. 

“So you stopped one attack” Ms. Fontaine mused “but let’s see you stop the attack from ‘Nurse Reficule’, now go infectious wrath!”

“No my Wingman” Jaden cried as ‘Reficule’ successfully destroyed ‘Flame Wingman’ forcing Jaden to shield his face from the shockwaves of his monsters' destruction while he groaned in pain. Jaden’s LP: 950-650.

“Guess it’s time for me to call in a specialist,” Jaden said activating his face down ‘Hero Signal’. 

“Your little night light doesn’t scare me” Ms. Fontaine mocked. “With my ‘Dark Cure’ and “Nurse Reficule the Fallen One’ still in play if you summon too powerful of a monster, you’re finished!”

“Well I better fix that situation then,” Jaden shot back “I summon my ‘Elemental Hero Wildheart’ in attack mode and get this your ‘Dark Cure’ is useless since my Wildheart isn’t affected by trap cards” he grinned.

“What!” Ms. Fontaine gasped “but that means you won’t lose any life points!”

“That’s right” Jaden smirked, “and I’m not done yet, I activate the spell card ‘Graceful Charity’, which allows me to draw three cards from my deck in exchange for two from my hand.” 

Perfect, Jaden thought looking at the cards in his hand. Now I can win this. “Now go my ‘Wildheart’ attack her ‘Nurse Reficule’” Jaden commanded.

“NO!” Ms. Fontaine screamed as her monster was destroyed. LP: 4000-3900.

“And now I activate my trap ‘Call of the Haunted’ to summon back this guy, it’s my ‘Elemental Hero Bladedge’.” The force of the monsters summoning shaking the room once more. ‘Dark Cure’ activated giving Jaden life points equal to half of ‘Bladedges’ attack points. Jaden’s LP: 650-1950.

‘That’s not fair” Ms. Fontaine seethed.

“Well if you don’t like that, then you won’t like this, ‘Bladedge’ destroy her ‘Burning Algae’” Jaden commanded as Bladedge destroyed her monster. Ms. Fontaines LP: 3900-1800. ‘Burning Algae’s’ effect activated giving Jaden a further 1000 life points. Jaden’s LP: 1950-2950. 

“Time to end this duel!” Jaden declared “I activate ‘Instant Fusion’ and with it, I send ‘Wildheart’ and ‘Bladedge’ to the graveyard to summon ‘Elemental Hero Wildedge’.” Atk: 2600. Jaden’s LP: 2950-4250.

The room began to shake and crumble once more.

“Now ‘Wildedge’ finish this, attack her directly!” Jaden yelled as Wildedge landed a direct hit. Ms. Fontaine’s LP: 1800-0.

The resulting blast burst open the infirmary doors and sent Jaden flying back out into the hallways. Landing with a grunt, he winced as the bio band glowed orange before extracting his energy. This didn’t faze Jaden as he quickly activated his duel disk once more, summoning ‘Elemental Hero Neo’.

“Quick Neos! Go get Jesse before the whole place collapses!” Jaden cried desperately. Neos wasted no time as he flew back into the infirmary. He returned a moment later with Jesse bundled up in a blanket safe and secure in his arms. Topaz Tiger running out swiftly behind him, the first aid kit held securely in his jaw. 

Jaden sighed in relief when he realised Jesse sustained no further injuries from the duel. They had gotten him out just in time as the entire roof of the infirmary collapsed. 

“Let’s get to the gym” he nodded to Neos and Topaz Tiger as they took off hoping to avoid running into more duel ghouls on the way.

~Gym~ 

The gang was all gathered around a makeshift cot were Jesse lay.

“Sounds like you got him out just in time” Jim commented as Jaden recited the events of what had happened. 

“Yeah” Jaden breathed as he watched Axel administer Jesse the medicine before laying him back down in the cot.

“Bi, bi” Ruby chirped in agreement, bouncing around inside Jesses’ makeshift cot. 

“It’s good to see we at least managed to get Jesse out in time or who knows what would’ve happened” Hassleberry commented. 

“But now we got to worry about saving the others” Alexis frowned.

“Yeah, no joke” Jaden sighed in agreement.

“If we saved Jesse then we can save them all” Jim concurred, “one at a time if we have to.”

“He’s right” Axel agreed “if we stay focused, we can figure out the cause and effect of this place and hopefully find a way home.”

“Yeah I suppose” they all nodded in agreement.

 _Not if it has anything to say about it_ , Adrian scoffed narrowing his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter's pretty late.... but hope you guys enjoy it.

“Come on close” Hassleberry willed as he and three other Obelisk students struggled to close one of the gym doors as a crowd of duel ghouls slowly advanced. 

“That door won’t help you” Syrus groaned from the front of the group. 

“I’m sorry Syrus” Hassleberry apologised wishing he could save his blue-haired friend as he finally managed to close and secure the door with the help of the other students.

~Another part of the Gym~

“Come on guys stack it high” Bastion ordered as he and a group of other students pilled objects to build a suitable barricade.

“Alexis, see anything?” he asked her. 

“Yeah, sand, sun, and Chazz looking ghoulish” she replied shuddering when Chazz made direct eye contact with her through the window. 

~Main Part of the Gym~

“Come on fellas, put your back into it” Jim urged, “these are important, hammer those nails in deep cause these barricades are our last line of defence. They need to be strong enough to keep those duel ghouls out” he finished hammering in the final nail of the barricade.

 _Fools they’ve no idea what they’re up against_ , Adrian thought shaking his head at their naivety. _It won’t be long before it takes over the entire school. It seems whatever it is planning is working, he observed. But all I have to do is keep serving it and I’m going to end up more powerful than I ever imagined._

~Corner of the Gym~

“How’s Jesse's fever?” Jaden asked walking over to Axel with two trays of food in hand. Axel had full first aid training so he was mostly left in charge of taking care of Jesse.

“Not good..” Axel replied sighing as he changed the cold compressor on the shaking tealettes forehead. He handed Jaden the thermometer.

“What 104.6°!?!” Jaden shrieked reading the thermometer. “But how! We gave him the medicine as Ms. Fontaine said! Why is his fever still so high?”

Axel sighed beginning to unwrap the bandages from around Jesses' arm. “That’s probably why” Axel replied with a nod of his head, indicating to Jesses now unbandaged arm.

Jaden felt bile rising in his throat when Axel revealed the wound. A golden glow and purple spread out from the site of the scratch in a sickly array of colours. 

“That is one nasty wound” Axel grimaced.

“You can say that again” Jaden agreed, putting his hands into his face in despair.

“We’re going to have to do something about that though,” Axel said indicating to the wound, “or Jesse isn’t going to get better.”

Jaden could feel the tears forming in his eyes. _Jesse had to get better! He had too because otherwise…_

“Hey snap out of it, I’m going to need your help” Axel interjected grabbing his shoulders, snapping Jaden out of his spiral.

“Sorry, I’m just really worried…” Jaden admitted biting his lip. 

“We all are, but right now we need to focus if we want to help Jesse. Now I need you to go get me another basin, some water and gather some more of the others” Axel instructed.

“Right, I’m on it” Jaden nodded.

“Also I need you to sterilize this” Axel said reaching down to his ankle and handing Jaden a boot knife. 

“Ok..” Jaden agreed wirily.

Jaden returned a couple of moments later with the supplies Axel asked for, along with Jim and Hassleberry. 

“Ms. Dorothy said she’d boil some water to sterilize the knife,” Jaden said.

Axel just nodded as he tied a tourniquet around Jesse's arm. 

“What are you thinking mate,” Jim asked kneeling next to Axel.

“I’m thinking we need to perform a little bit of old fashioned field surgery” he replied in a serious tone.

“What!?!” Jaden and Hassleberry cried.

“Look, we don’t have many other options at the moment, so this is our best bet” Axel emphasized. “I’ve made a tourniquet with some cloth I found, now before we open it again we need to scrape out the wound with the knife I asked Jaden to sterilize. Once we’ve done that, we need to saturate the wound with alcohol. Then we open the tourniquet and let it bleed until the blood looks clean and red hopefully with no more yellow glow. After I’ll pour more alcohol on it and then clean up the wound. Then we bandage it, give Jess another dose of medicine, and hope for the best.”

Everybody silently nodded at Axel's explanation. Ms. Dorothy came over to Jaden, handing him a basin of boiling water with a sad look. “Thanks” he breathed.

“He’s unconscious now but it will hurt a lot, especially with no anesthesia” Axel continued. “Jim and Hassleberry, you hold down his legs while Jaden you hold him in a sitting position and try bind his other arm. Also, Jaden if he does wake up I’m going to need you to comfort and talk to him, try to keep him calm” Axel finished.

Jaden nodded and helped his friend into a half slumped sitting position while Jim and Hassleberry got a firm hold of his legs. “We’ll need to get him to bite down on this before we begin,” Axel said removing his belt and doubling it over before promptly shoving it in Jesse’s mouth. 

Axel then made sure everybody was in position before he started. It was fortunate he did. The moment the knife touched the wound Jesse began to struggle and writher, although in vain for he was far too weak to overpower the other three boys. Axel continued to work with grim resolve, though all he could hear was the sick boys muffled screams through the wad of leather as he cried into Jaden's shoulder. 

Hassleberry looked like he might be sick while Jim just shook his head in pity. Jaden cried along with Jesse tears running down his cheeks as he hugged him close and whispering words of solace. None of them relented until the job was done.

“There,” Axel said as he finished wrapping the bandage. He sat up panting, his hands stained red with the fellow transfers blood. The basin Axel used was covered in crimson with golden streaks and the cloths were also ruined with blood. Axel stood up going to get himself cleaned up and to get Jesse’s blood off of him as Jim coaxed Jesse into swallowing another dose of medicine. 

“Get him to drink some water too, he’ll be dehydrated from the blood loss” Axel advised nodding to the bottle of water beside Jaden. Jaden unscrewed the cap “Here Jess, drink” Jaden urged holding the bottle to his lips and tilting it. 

Jesse drank greedily, a few drops running down his chin. Not long afterward Jaden felt him go completely limp in his arms, falling back into unconsciousness, exhausted from the pain and fever. Jaden's face softened as he laid his friend back down gently, pulling the blankets back over him.

“That’s about all we can do now,” said Jim, “The rest is up to him.”

The others nodded their heads in silence.


	7. Chapter 7

Jaden just sat by Jesse’s bedside refusing to move. Afraid if he did Jesse might disappear or worse…

“Mate why don’t you get some rest” Jim suggested walking over. 

“I’m fine” Jaden replied turning around from his spot on the floor to face him.

“He’s right Sarge” Hassleberry agreed appearing beside Jim. “You haven’t even touched your rations,” he said motioning to the untouched tray of food.

“I’m not hungry” Jaden mumbled.

“Jaden” Alexis coaxed kneeling down so that she was eye level with him. “You need to rest. Jesse’s going to be fine.”

“How do you know that” Jaden scoffed.

“We know okay. Jesse’s strong he’s going to pull through” Jim proclaimed.

“But… it’s just that... it’s been a few hours and….his fever it… it’s still so high” Jaden sniffled choking back a sob. 

A wave of silence washed over the group. Axel grimaced, as much as he hated to admit it, Jaden was right. It had been a few hours since the bleed out and Jesse’s fever was still way too high for their liking.

“Hey!” Jim yelled looking at everybody’s dejected faces. “We can’t be thinking like this. Jesse hasn’t given up and neither will we!”

“He’s right” Hassleberry bellowed. “Private Jesse’s not dying on our watch.”

“Hassleberry!” Alexis hissed elbowing him in the ribs once she saw the look on Jaden’s face at the mere mention of the possibility of Jesse dying.

“Sorry” Hassleberry yelped. “What I meant was Jesse’s not going to..” but he was cut off by Alexis’s death glare. “Know what, I’m just going to stop talking now..”

“Mate” Jim started kneeling down to Jaden’s level as Alexis had done. “What would Jesse say if he found out you weren’t taking care of yourself?”

Jaden didn’t respond for a moment or two. Finally, he whispered, “He’d be mad.”

“You bet” Jim nodded chuckling at the thought of the lecture Jaden would get had Jesse been awake. “So why don’t you eat your rations and then get some rest okay?”

Jaden just turned to look at Jesse. It would be easy to pretend that Jesse was fine. That he was just sleeping. But then he’d have to ignore his far too pale skin, the deep flush of his cheeks, and painful wheezing as Jesse gasped for breath.

“Okay” Jaden nodding knowing that Jim was right. “Can I rest here though?” he asks innocently pointing to the spot next to the cot.

Jim just smiles and ruffled his hair. “Sure.”

~Time Skip~

“Jaden, hey Jaden wake up” Alexis whispered nudging the sleeping brunet. He had managed to fall asleep curled up in a ball beside Jesse’s bed.

“Huh” came the groggy reply as two chocolate coloured orbs blinked at her.

“Jesses fever’s dropping” she grinned as he shot up.

“Really!?!” Jaden exclaimed a relieved smile plastered on his face.

“See for yourself,” she said handing Jaden the thermometer.

“Alright, Jess” Jaden breathed as he read the thermometer, 102.4. 

“Bi, Rubi” Ruby Carbuncle chirped scampering around the cot in excitement.

“It’s good to see Jesse feeling better” Hassleberry grinned.

“Yeah, it wasn’t looking good there for a while” Jim nodded in agreement.

Jaden glanced at the sleeping Jesse and chuckled as he watched him subconsciously snuggle down into the blankets. Jesse looked to be sleeping peacefully and for the first time since arriving in this dimension Jaden felt renewed hope, they could overcome this and hopefully finally get back to their world.

~Time Skip~

The first thing Jesse realised when he woke up was that his arm hurt, a lot. His head is pounding and his mind feels fuzzy. He can feel the crystal beasts reaching out to him but he’s far too tired to respond. He stirs slightly and sighs, ready to go back to sleep until he hears a familiar voice.

“Jess? Jesse, can you hear me? Are you waking up? Open your eyes.”

It takes him a moment to place the voice, _Jim maybe? He sounds worried_. Jesse complies but struggles to open his eyes. The light seems far too bright. His vision is blurred at first but then Jim’s face comes into focus. _He looks concerned_ , Jesse thought. 

“Good you’re awake” Jim smiled. “Ready for another dose of medicine,” he asks.

“Medicine?” Jesse questions, his voice nothing more than a whisper.

“Yes” Jim responded, “now open up” he commanded forcing the medicine down his throat before he even had time to comprehend what was happening.

Jesse wants to ask where he is. He wants to know why his arm hurts and why he needs medicine. But he’s far too tired and he just feels sicker than he thinks he’s ever been. So he just swallows the foul-tasting liquid. Jesse wants to say something else, but his eyes are so heavy and his head hurts and he’s just so tired…

“Now don’t you worry mate, just rest,” Jim says turning around to change the cold compressor. “Looks like you’re way ahead of me” he chuckled shaking his head realising Jesse was already sound asleep.

Ruby Carbuncle just watched, her wide eyes full of curiosity as she watched Jim intently. She refused to stray far from her master's side, in case he should need her. She pounced at the wet cloth nudging it towards Jim.

“Want to help huh” Jim teased ruffling her fur playfully.

Ruby just pouted annoyed at her inability to help. She felt useless. Ruby wasn’t even able to help protect Jesse back in the infirmary like the others, she was just too small. Just then Ruby had an idea.

“Woah!” Jim exclaimed in surprise as she darted past him and dived headfirst into the water basin.

Jim watched in confusion as she submerged herself ensuring she was completely soaked. She climbed out of the basin heading straight for Jesse’s bed. She climbed into the cot and placed herself directly atop of Jesse’s forehead.

Jesse sighed and visibly relaxed. Her cold fur felt good against his burning skin.

“So you’re the new washcloth are you” Jim laughed, amused by the little spirits antics.

“Bi” Ruby replied with a nod.

“Well I’ll give Jesse one thing you are adorable” he cooed.

Ruby just closed her eyes contently and snuggled down into Jesse’s forehead. Happy that she was finally able to help.

~Time Skip~

Jaden was sitting next to Jesse's cot, munching on the small bread roll he and the others had been given for lunch. 

He glanced over at the two duel spirits beside him. Winged Kuriboh and Ruby Carbuncle were in a heated scuffle, playing as usual. He chuckled at their antics.

Suddenly Ruby’s ear perked up and she scampered over to Jesse’s bed. Jaden quickly crawled over after her to see what was up. He can see a slight movement coming for the bed.

His eyes locked on Jesses face, he held his breath and watched as his eyelids moved slightly, seeming to be pulled tighter shut before slowly opening, revealing emerald orbs that he felt like he hadn’t seen in so long. Slowly, his eyelids fluttered open and shut a few more times before Jesse struggled to prop himself up using his elbows. He turned his head trying to take in his surroundings until he saw Jaden.

“Jay..” he tries to ask, but his voice is too horse to form coherent words.

“Here,” Jaden says scrambling to grab a water bottle and hold it up to Jesse’s lips.

Jesse takes a few sips and clears his throat before trying again. “What happened?”

“Heh, it’s a long story” Jaden sighed scratching the back of his head. “The main thing is that you’re going to be ok, but you were very sick.”

"Sick?" Jesse just sat there, lost in thought for a moment trying to piece together what he could. Trying to remember how he could’ve possibly gotten this sick. But alas he couldn’t, his head was still very fuzzy. He then turned to the concerned brunet a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

“Aw, were you worried about me” Jesse teased laughing. “And here I thought…” Jesse began but was cut off as Jaden practically jumped into the bed with him. His arms wrapped around Jesse as he pulled him as tightly as he could against him, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

“I’m so… happy…. you’re ok” he sobbed and Jesse could feel the tears slipping out of Jaden’s eyes and onto his shirt.

His eyes softened as he returned the embrace, softly kissing Jaden’s forehead.

“Me too Jay, me too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it. Want to thank everybody for reading and hope you enjoyed the story!!

**Author's Note:**

> Big shoutout to @spiritsncrystals for all the help and motivation for this story.  
> 


End file.
